


Learning To Ride Daddy

by orphan_account



Category: Father/Daughter - Fandom
Genre: Ball Licking, Ball Sucking, Bathroom Sex, Childhood Memories, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Childhood Trauma, Clit Rubbing, Come Leaking, Creampie, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dubcon Kissing, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, French Kissing, Hymen, Incest Kink, Innocence, Little, Little Girl - Freeform, Lolita, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, Molestation, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Pedophilia, Riding, Seduction, Teaching, Underage Kissing, Vaginal, Vaginal Sex, Virginity Kink, child sex, father - Freeform, father teaching daughter, forced to suck cock, learning to fuck, learning to suck, m - Freeform, pussy spreading wide, pussy stroking, young creampie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-20 15:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19994152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: While Mommy is away, Daddy will play. And in this case it's some bathroom fun with daughter and teaching her all the things Daddy likes but Momma no longer wants to do. Loss of virginity, full incest, first time creampie, training. Read ALL tags and warnings.





	Learning To Ride Daddy

The first time I ever fucked a cock, I was only a little girl.

And the member that had been shoved balls deep into my tiny mouth and vagina had belonged to my father.

I still recall it as if it were yesterday.

As usual, my mother was out doing whatever it was that she did for most of the day, coming home only once the sun had come down and smelling of strange men and whiskey. Father spent most of the day in his office. He was a rich, powerful man who had better things to do than keep tabs on his young, pretty trophy wife. That wasn’t of course to say that he didn’t have his own bodily desires needing to be fulfilled by an available hole.

He certainly did.

I was sitting on the living room couch when I heard him calling my name from the bathroom upstairs. He had never done this before. And so my innocent, young mind had no reason to be afraid. Had no reason to halt on the steps up to the second floor. Had no real to pause at the closed door. He was my father, after all.

How was I to know that he was also the Devil in disguise?

I opened the door.

Father was sitting on the edge of the tub. Naked. I had seen him naked before, of course, but only glimpses here and there when I would be running about in the early morning. Maybe a hint of what was under a wet towel as he would go from the bathroom to his bedroom down the hall.

But seeing his tall, muscular frame revealed in all its naked glory didn’t disturb me much. My eyes simply trailed from his shaggy brown head down to the strange organ hanging down between his legs beneath a full bush of hair.

“Come over here. I have something to show you,” was all he said to me. There was a smile on his face. As long as I live, I will never forget that smile. It promised me a world of pleasures. Wonderful, sunny walks on the beach, the wind in my hair. Another pretty pony waiting for me in the stable. Endless trips to the mall and nights staying up late watching movies. It was as if everything I’d ever wanted was suddenly within my reach.

I wandered over, keeping my eyes on the floor to avoid looking at that hanging bit of flesh I was still unsure about.

“You know how we kiss at night?”

I looked up at father.

Nodded.

“Well, sometimes daddies and daughters share another kind of kiss. A better kind.”

I looked up into his eyes. They were so loving and kind. I nodded, unsure of what he meant but loving him deeply anyway.

“I’m gonna kiss you. And I’m going to put my tongue in your mouth and move it around. And you’re going to like it.”

I didn’t say anything. I didn’t know what to say.

Father took my chin and tilted it up, his lips pressing themselves firmly against mine. I felt a strange, dark sort of warmth slide between my legs as he opened up my mouth, his large tongue going inside. I let out a soft squeak, liking the way his facial scruff rubbed against my face as he moved from side to side.

After a moment or two of this, I felt his hands go to the slit between my legs.

It felt wet down there.

It scared me.

I pulled away from Father, but he held me tighter then, mouth going harder on mine as he explored the smooth, small valley between my wet slit. There was a little nub there I enjoyed playing with when I was in bed at night. He liked it, too. Twirling his thumb around its edge and pulling on it gently. The sensations inside of me started to feel more dangerous. More out of control. I asked him what it meant.

“It means you're a big girl now,” he told me. “You're a woman. And you were made to feel this way. To make me feel this way.”

Then he tried to put his finger in my secret place, and I winced.

“We’ll wait on that for a minute,” Father told me, giving me a little wink.

It was at this time I finally became aware that the hanging piece of flesh between his legs wasn’t hanging anymore. It was standing straight up in the air, the enlarged tip rubbing the outside of my thigh. I couldn’t help but stare at it, wondering what it was and why and how it had changed its shape so suddenly.

Father took my hand and rubbed it over the organ. It felt very warm and was throbbing slightly.

“Lick it,” he told me.

I bent my head down, letting my tiny tongue go from the base of his cock and slide upward. It tasted slightly salty. I gagged just a little. Deep down, I knew I was doing something very wrong.

“That’s it. Good girl. Your’e making Daddy feel so fucking good. Go over the top again. Fuck. You do this so much better than Mommy.”

He held the fleshy rod up and had me lick and suck on the large, round sack hanging beneath it. The small hairs on the wrinkled skin tickled my nose a little.

“Take it in your mouth.”

He wrapped my fingers around his member, then set took me by the back of the head. Pulled me down, the huge bulbous head getting closer and closer to my little mouth.

I tried my best to get him in, gagging and complained about my mouth hurting. Finally, the head sank into my mouth all the way up to the flared out ridge.

Father rocked back and forth, moving himself against my tongue. His eyes were closed. His hands clenched tightly in my hair.

His whole body tensed a minute later. I could sense something had changed in him. Some inner wall had been torn down. And what I saw on the other side wasn’t really my Daddy anymore. I don’t know who he was, but he wasn’t my Daddy.

He reached down and grabbed me then, holding me up and slamming me down onto his lap. I gave a cry of distress as I felt his hard member touch my private parts. His cock was wet from my mouth and my secret place was wet from his kisses and touches. And they slid together, the contact making me feel so good and so bad at the same time.

“You want to make me happy, don’t you,” he whispered into my ear.

I nodded.

“This will hurt for a little while, but then it’s gonna feel so good when we do it over and over again. The first time always hurts.”

That was the only thing he told me before he placed his fleshy knob at the center of where my legs met.

He pushed me down upon the flared out head.

Nothing happened.

He grunted, using his fingers to pry me open a little more.

I let out a wail of protest at the painful intrusion. It felt like I was going to break in half and simply float away.

I glanced down, seeing the slit on top of his knob going up into my secret place. It hurt. It hurt so damn bad I just wanted to scream and scream. It was like when I had fallen on my bike and skimmed my whole knee. But it was so much worse than that.

Father was moaning by then. Moaning and grunting and telling me what a good girl I was. How I was the best pussy he had ever had. How he was going to fill me up with come like a good girl should be.

His hands held my sides harder, pulling me up and down on the gigantic head of flesh tearing me up inside. He was part way in now, and I looked down every now and again, amazed that his giant part was going in and out of me. And how odd and strange it looked to see my lips spread open that way around him. I also felt a few deep, hard twinges that felt good mingled in with the pain of feeling so full inside.

There were also times moaned a little when I felt the bright, tight twangs of all the somethings inside of me. Father seemed to like me doing that, too.

“Here it comes. Here it comes,” Father hollered throwing back his head, letting out a shout that scared me and made me jump.

I winced as I felt the warmth suddenly filling me up inside. It felt so damn good, like I was being washed clean in my naughty place. But it stung, too. It hurt and made me feel dirty and ashamed.

A little while later, father pulled his member out of me and I looked down to see a giant glob of white goo leaking from where he had been inside of me. He got a towel and wiped it all away, a pleased, contented look upon his handsome face.

“You’ll always be my good girl,” Father tells me as he picks me up and takes me towards my bedroom down the hall.

I nodded, not knowing what else to say.


End file.
